Regaining Hope
by lunasun72
Summary: Kagome loses her memeory and sees something she shouldn't have seeenshe thinks she shouldn't have seen it and she runs into someone she doesn't know or does she. Sesshomaru & Kagome and maybe Miroku & Sango updated chapter 3 up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else in it.

* * *

Regaining Hope

Prologue

(Kagome's Pov.)

It was raining and it was very cold. That's all that really registered through her mind at the time. 'Where am I? What's going on? Why now, why?' The rain was falling heavily and it was very, very cold.

"Kukuku, did you really think you could escape me!"

All that she knew was that she was running, running from something that was going to hurt her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you?"

Someone was looking for her, but who, was it the same person who was coming to hurt her. The voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't remember who the voice belonged to.

"Kagome, come back!" This made here run faster, for the voice sounded angry.

She tried to call for help but she couldn't. Her throat felt like it was burning, like she had been already screaming for a very long time.She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she had to get as far away as possible from the chuckling voice.

She wasn't looking where she was going as she ran for she had been deep in thought and tripped over a root from a tree. She closed her eyes as she awaited the impact to the ground. She waited for three seconds, but she never hit the ground. She opened her eyes to find herself lost in golden eyes.

(Author's Pov.)

She was silent as she looked into golden orbs that she felt would burn her like the sun. She snapped out of the trance as she was drooped on her butt.

"Ow, that hurt!"

"Miko, where is my brother?" said an icy voice. She looked up into eyes that burned as brightly as the sun.

"Who are you, do I know you?" the girl asked.

"Girl, do not play games with this Sesshomaru!" the one now known as Sesshomaru growled.

"I am being serious, and where am I?"

The girl finally seemed to notice her surroundings and glanced around.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru will only ask one more time, where is my brother?"

The girl looked up at the one known as Sesshomaru and immediately blushed. The man had long silver hair that glistened in the sun, golden eyes that burned brightly and a blue crescent moon that was in the middle of his forehead. There were two magenta stripes on his face and as she looked down, there were two magenta stripes on both of his wrists. She watched in mild fascination as the wind whipped is hair around his face.

(Sesshomaru's Pov.)

Sesshomaru had just finished a meeting with the other lords of the North, South, and East lands when a familiar scent hit his nose.

"Jaken, watch Rin while I am gone, I will be back shortly."

As Sesshomaru ran off in the direction of the scent, he heard Jaken yelling after me to not leave him alone with the human child. Sesshomaru just ignored him for he had given him an order and he would follow it. As Sesshomaru ran, he noticed another scent, a pleasant scent. 'I'll check into that later.' As Sesshomaru ran he noticed another scent, one that smelled of dirt, clay, and death. He smelled his brother and the disgusting scent that he smelled earlier. 'So, my brother has taken the dead over the living.' Even though Sesshomaru didn't care much for his brother, he knew what was going on with his, his wench, and his dead wench. 'The foolish hanyou is even more foolish is even more foolish than I originally thought.'

As Sesshomaru got closer to the smell, the scents became mixed and more disgusting. He decided not to go looking for his brother but to find his brother's living wench instead and ask her what happened. So Sesshomaru blocked out unneeded scents and searched for the wench's scent, when he finally found it, he raced towards it wanting answers. When he found her, she was running from something, but he didn't know what. He followed her as she ran and she fell over a root, he took this as his time to appear.

Before she hit the ground, he had her in his arms, thus saving her from falling on her bottom. As he held her, he noticed that she had her eyes closed tightly.

'What is going on, hmm, she smells nice. What! I know I didn't just compliment a human! Grr, but she smells nice. Just one sniff.' So, Sesshomaru smelled her hair, and found himself encased in the scent of sakura blossoms in full bloom and the scent of a lush forest after rain. 'Mm, that smells really nice, uh, no, stop, a human does **NOT** smell nice!' Sesshomaru then noticed that she started to open her eyes, so he decided to look at her face; it was actually a nice face.

After she looked around, she looked up at him, she noticed that a faint red color start to manifest on her face. 'So the little miko likes my looks, hmm, who wouldn't though.' Sesshomaru praised himself on his looks. After awhile, her staring got annoying so he decided to snap her out of her fascination with his face.

So, he "released" her from his grasp and just let her fall on her bottom. He heard her say something but ignored her and asked her where his brother was, she asked a few questions of her own but he decided that she was just playing with him, so he asked again but this time in a gruff voice.

* * *

Okay, what'd you think? Oh, please review, pretty please! I shall hopefully update soon so please wait for a bit! Well, JA! 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. glares at lawers but i do own my character (read to find out, she's a cat, hehe XD)

Regaining Hope

Chapter 1: Why?

'Why, why, why, why, why?' Sesshomaru asked himself for the upteenth time that day.

He had decided to take Kagome with him back to his castle. When he decided this, he didn't know that

she would be so annoying. 'No wonder why my brother left her' Sesshomaru thought. Ever since he told her to faollow him and told

her that she was coming with him back to his castle, she had asked questions non stop. It was really starting to grate his nerves, but he wouldn't

kill her. From all the times he had come across his brother and his little group, he had noticed that Kagome would not have come

with him willingly. So he decided that she was telling the truth and that she really had lost her memory. 'But how?' is what had been in his

mind after he had made his discovery.

Sesshomaru stopped moving due to his musings but hadn't noticed, but being deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Kagome still walking,

still chatting away as if someone was listening. The sound of a scream finally broke Sesshomaru out of his thoughts. When he looked around,

he saw that Kagome wan't there. 'No, darn it! Where did she go?' He sniffed at the air to find her scent. When he found it.

he found that her scent was laced with fear. 'Now what?' Sesshomaru asked himself as he raced off to save Kagome.

With Kagome

Kagome had not once noticed that the demon lord was not listening to her nor was he even there. She stopped talking after awhile do to the need that the last sentence that she said took one breath and she had said a lot. When she stopped talking, she noticed that "Sesshomaru was gone.

'Hmm, where did he go?' Kagome asked himself and started looking for where Sesshomaru might have gone (A/N:Losong her memory must have also erased the fact that she should have stayed in place until, the person found her :-), srry, continue reading).

As Kagome walked around looking for Sesshomaru, she found a small cat demon. It had black fur with silver strips on the tail that glittered in the light of the sun. It also had a blood red flame 1. Kagome walked up to it and hugged it tight to her chest. 'Its so kawii!' and that's exactly what she said "Kawii!" thus effectively awaking the sleeping neko youkai. "Meow." "Awww, it's so kawii!" Kagome yelled once

again. The cat demon just stared at her. 'Where am I and who is this human?' is what ran through the cat demons head.

"Did you get lost, well I'll take care of you!" Kagome cooed and hugged the cat to her again. That's when she noticed the blood on

the cat. "What happend to you?" Kagome looked at herself and finally noticed that while she had been cudling the cat demon, that she had effectively gotten blood all over her shirt and hands 2. "Hmm, do you have a name" Kagome asked. The neko just stared at her for a moment and then noded its head up and down. "Okay, ano, are you a male?", once again there was a breif pause then a shake to say no. "So you're a chick?", the cat looked at her in a confused manner, didn't the the human see that she was a cat, not some chicken? Kagome just stared at her. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Once again the neko satared at ger in confusion, but Kagome didn't notice this and instead just hugged the cat to her chest and called her kawii once again.

"I wonder what your name is..." Kagome asked the cat demon, though asking herself more than asking the cat demon.

Before Kagome could say another thing, she was takled to the ground.

"Ow, that hurt!" she exclaimed as she landed on her rump. "Hey, why did ya knock me down?" Kagome asked the neko as she glared at it.

When the cat demon started to growl at her, her face softend, "Hey, come on, I'm sorry, I didn't m..." Before she could finish her sentence, she was knocked back down again, this time, she landed on her back and slid for a few inches. "What now..." before she could finish her sentence, she saw a shadow. As she looked up, she let out a scream, there standing before her was...

(A/N: mwahahahahahahahaha, I'm leaving a cliffie just because, but because I'm the nice person that I am, I'm going to go to Sess, okay, lets go! weeeee, oh, srry!PXP)

Back with Sesshomaru

As Sesshomaru ran through the through the forest, he was arguing with himself. 'Why didn't I pay attention?' another voice said 'Well, this wouldn't have happend if the girl had just followed me.' 'Yes, but you should've been paying more attention, for is it not true that the girl, known as Kagome, has lost her memory and that she could possibly be hurt or killed right now because she 1) has no weapons and 2) has no one to protect her.' the horrible voice we all know and hate called guilt shot back.

The sound of another scream brought Sesshomaru out if his thoughts once again, but this time, saved him the humillation of running into a tree. As Sesshomaru ran around the tree, he decided to think later when he could without getting hurt in the process. After about five minutes of running, he smelled the scent that could only belong to one person. That person was human, was a miko, could sence the power of the shikon no tama or kakara now. She also had great courage from what he could remember. That's when he smelled two others, one was a cat demon that didn't seem that much of a threat. The other belonged to another, one that he didn't like. Sesshomaru growled as he raced off to get to the human girl, but to also get the other ine, one known as...

Hahahahahahahahahaha! Wow, Sess talks to himself hehe! Couldn't help it, thought it wasnkinda funny, you don't have to agree though, hehe!

Cliffies everywhere, anyway who could it be:

Inuyasha, Naraku, or someone else, but who? Well, review! Come on you know you want to! Well, later!

1 She looks sorta like kirara but as was said, she had a red flame and was black with silver tips on her tail.

2 Hmm, it seems that maybe our little feline friend was doing something a little less cute, or was she?

If you don't know her are some translations:

Neko- cat

Ano- umm


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any if its charcters. I do own my own characters (sucj as the cat demon in ch.1)

(A/N: I'm gonna begin the chapter with a last time from where both Kagome and Sess were, then begin the chapter)

* * *

Regaining Hope 

Chapter 2: Surprise

Last time:

With Kagome

As she looked up, she let out a scream, there standing before her was...

With Sess

The other belonged to another, one that he didn't like. Sesshomaru growled as he raced off to get to the human girl, but to also get the other ine, one known as...

This Time:

With Sesshomaru

As Sesshomaru raced through the forest he could not believe he had let his gaurd down so badly that he hadn't noticed that not only had the girl left somewhere, but also that the scent, that horrible scent had passed by him. 'How could I be such a fool, how could I let my guard down like that, how!'

At that thought, he let out a few choice words that would make a sailor blush.

As Sesshomaru ran through the forest, he came upon a sight that made him want to growl, but Sesshomaru knew better than to sct without thinking. so he quitely walked up, so as to get a better view, but to also not alert any that were present that he was there. When he got to his destination, he saw something that made him growl. As he watched on, the scene only made him growl louder than before until those that were present finally relised that they had an audience. Who turned arould made him jump out from behind (not really behind but... oh, nevermind) the tree that he had hidden (didn't really hide, but... oh forget it).

Who appeared before Sesshomaru was...

(A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun! who could it be? I know, but do you? Anyway, maybe I should leave it here and make it another cliffe, hmmm.)

(A/N: After much consideration and persuation #looks over at a mob of readers with dangerous looking tools#, ahem, I have decided to continue the story, heh heh heh. grumble, what a rough crowd, grumble. Ahem, on with the story!)

With Kagome

As Kagome started to stop screaming, she realised that she didn't know why she had been screaming in the first place (remeber, she lost her memory).

As she was thinking this, she had unknowningly stopped screaming, which was both good and bad.

It was good because she wasn't hurting her throat anymore. It was bad because, well, she was about to get hurt, well maybe not, well, she didn't know. So when she stopped screaming, she didn't know whether she was going to get hurt or not. She thought that she would either be killed or probably just stared at, not what was going to happen next though. What happend next made her eyes get bigger and gasp in surprisement.

What had happen was...

* * *

(A/N: Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha! I shall end this chapter here, this time I will not be... 'persuaded' into continuing, even though I didn't put much of a continuation. Anyway, I shall update soon, so don't dispair! The more reviews I get, the: 

1) less the cliff hangers

2) longer chapters

3) and some other stuff

Sorry for the short chapter, anyway, see ya soon! Ja!


	4. What is wrong with this guy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, but the others and this plot belong to me.

* * *

Regaining Hope

Chapter 3: What is wrong with this guy?

**

* * *

With Sesshomaru:**

As Sesshomaru looked before him, many thoughts ran through his mind, the main thoughts being: 'Why is **he** here?' and 'What does **he **want?'

As these thoughts ran through Sesshomaru's head, he stared directly into red eyes that stared back at him. (A/N: Any guesses as to who it is?)

"Kukuku, Lord Sesshomaru, what a surprise! I didn't think I'd see you here!" Naraku said, sarcasm dripping from his words with fake enthusiasm.

"What do you want Naraku?" It sounded more like a command than a question, but Sesshomaru wanted to know what the foolish hanyou wanted.

"What? I can't say 'hi' to an old **friend**?"

At this, Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat, but he quickly stopped.

"This Sesshomaru will not ask again. What do you want?"

Sesshomaru's voice was dangerously calm as he asked his question.

"Well, I heard that you were traveling with Inuyasha's miko, is this true?" Naraku asked as he smiled.

'What a stupid smile.' Sesshomaru thought to himself, but to Naraku he said, "So what if it is? Why do **you **care?"

To say that Naraku was mad was an understatement, for as soon as those words left Sesshomaru's mouth, Naraku's smile disappeared.

"Where is the little miko?" Naraku demanded, his tone rid of humor and replaced with malice.

"Why should **I **tell **you**?" Sesshomaru said back.

"Why would the great Lord Sesshomaru travel with a **human **miko? Are you smitten with her just as your father was with Inuyasha's **human **mother?" Naraku sneered.

For a moment, Sesshomaru looked angry, but it quickly disappeared. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku.

"This Sesshomaru is not smitten by a lowly human. I tire of these games Naraku, today will be the day you die and this place shall be your grave."

With those words, the fight began...

**

* * *

With Kagome:**

Kagome knew the person, but she couldn't remember them. As Kagome stared up into sun-golden eyes, she saw a deep pain. The eyes were filled with pain, loss, hatred, and something else...something she couldn't recall.

Kagome was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice what the person was doing.

_crack_

Kagome looked up and gasped...

(A/N: You know, I should end it here an- #readers have various weapons pointed at neck# but hey! I'm not going to so I'm just going to continue, eh hehehe ;;)

He had appeared right in front of her, just inches from her face. She could feel their hat breath from her forehead to the bottom of her neck (A/N: What big nostrils you have... oops, sorry! ;; hehehe) For a moment, Kagome just sat there, when her brain caught up to the moment, she blushed a bright pink, from the tips of her ears to bottom of her neck. (A/N: ... don't ask.)

Kagome closed her eyes, but soon found that to be a mistake, well, for her at least... The "stranger" had leaned down to her level and kissed her right on the lips. Kagome gasped in surprise, thus allowing the stranger to thrust their tongue into her mouth .After three minutes, which felt like eternity to Kagome, the stranger pulled away.

When Kagome looked up again, the guy looked displeased with her reaction and looked to be deciding something, then looked to come to a form of action.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Kagome thought.

The guy leaned forwards for another kiss but when they were an inch away, Kagome moved back, away from them. When she looked back up into that face again, she noticed a great anger in the golden depths of those eyes.

'What did I do?' Kagome wandered as she once again dodged another kiss from the stranger

Ten minutes later

'Okay! What is this guy's problem! This is really starting to get old! I mean, doesn't he see that I don't want to do this? I mean, seriously! How dense can a person be!' Kagome thought as she, yes folks, dodged, yet another, kiss.

**

* * *

With Sesshomaru:**

The fight had only gone 10 minutes and it was already bloody battle field. Naraku being the coward that he was, sent large amounts of demons at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru quickly slashed through them with his Toukijin. As the battle raged on, Naraku was able to knock Toukijin out of Sesshomaru's grasp. Both Naraku and Sesshomaru were injured, but Naraku was more injured than Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru had a few scrapes here and there and a part of his armor was gone. Naraku had a gaping hole in the middle of his stomach where Sesshomaru had used his poison claws and his left arm was missing.

"You know you can't win Sesshomaru, I have part of the Shikon no Tama an-"

"This Sesshomaru is strong without such trinkets, where as you, Naraku, are weak and must rely on these trinkets to help you win your battles." Sesshomaru said before Naraku could finish.

"I shall make you pay for such words!" Naraku growled as he rushed towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised one silver eyebrow at such a weak come-back and dodged just before Naraku came in contact with him.

"Really, could have fooled me." Sesshomaru mocked as he dodged a tentacle.

Naraku growled again as he sent out millions of demons. Sesshomaru smirked as he easily sliced through a few demons that came to close with his poison claws.

And so... the battle resumed.

**

* * *

With Kagome:**

It had been at least a couple of hours, well, at least to Kagome it did. The guy that had tried to kiss her before, he was still at it. 'Why won't he go away! Why? Kami-sama, do you hate me this much!'

"Damn it girl! Just stay put!" the "stranger" yelled.

Normally, Kagome would have yelled back, but this was the first time that the person had said a word in all the time that he had tried to kiss her and Kagome was shocked that he even said a word. Had Kagome not been as shocked as she was, she would have noticed that the guy was advancing toward her.

When Kagome was finally out of her stupor, the stranger had her trapped. Kagome was on her back, the stranger on top of her. After a moment, the stranger started to move his hands up and down her body. 'Darn, how did this happen?' Kagome thought to herself as she made a look of disgust while trying to push the man away from her, He had started to lick her neck, nipping occasionally.

'Why? Why is this happening?' Kagome thought as she felt the stranger's hands move around on her stomach, inside her shirt. The man then bit down, hard, on the place where the neck and shoulder met.

Kagome then lost conscious. Behind closed lids, Kagome saw one picture, one person, a tall, proud, demon lord with long silver hair cascading down his back like water. Maroon stripes, a blue crescent moon and golden eyes that burned brighter than the sun itself.

* * *

A/N: Well, I know it's been awhile, but hey, I've updated! Next chapter, the mystery person is revealed! And yes, I already have chapter 4 typed. Anyway, please review! Ja ne!

lunasun72


End file.
